76 Totter's Lane
by Bolanis
Summary: He knew it had to happen sometime, for the TARDIS to land back here. It wasn't home- that was gone, destroyed. But it was where it had properly begun - his affection for humans, for Earth, for London.
1. Back to the Junkyard

The Doctor stopped, looked at the console and then at the screen and then at the Police Box doors. He didn't know when he was, to be honest that part of the TARDIS travel was never very accurate, being honest he didn't care. She had piloted him to this stop, it was her childhood, where she'd grown up. The Doctor couldn't wait any longer, he marched forwards and walked out of the blue box.

As he did so, he noticed, on his right, an elderly gentleman across the junkyard, stepping out of his own blue police telephone box. Just as both men had stepped onto the ground, the old man collapsed towards the floor. The Doctor quickly rushed to the other man's side, half catching him in his arms.

"It's ok, I've got you," he reassured, "take it easy now…"

The man snapped back at him; "Unhand me young man, I'm more than capable to stand up!"

The Doctor moved his hands away but still remained crouched on the floor - "Doesn't look like it to me…"

The two men rose to their feet, the Doctor studying the other's face. The older man smoothed down his clothing, thumbing his lapels.

"I'm younger than I look" he said. The Doctor gave an amused smile and his eyes glazed over, moving to lean against the TARDIS panels:

"Yeah... and vice versa."

The white-haired Doctor smiled and looked at the suited man in front of him,"I know you, don't I?"he said chortling to himself, "Oh yes, the joys of time travel…"

"…And the pain", the skinny Doctor mumbled to himself.

"But not yet!" he grinned.

"The wonders of time, wonderful to meet you Doctor!" The Tenth Doctor took the First's hand and shook it.

The First Doctor looked into his other self's eyes, "My boy, it is you! You're me! A future version... Very future by the looks of things, do you get younger each time?"

The Tenth looked suddenly very saddened and uneasy, he put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Doctor, but Blinovitch is going to have a field day with you and me here together..."

The First Doctor nodded "I see," he said and then smiled mischievously; "Care to join me, boy?"

The Tenth Doctor couldn't help remembering being this Doctor and he beamed broadly, his hands sinking into his pockets – "Oh, I'd love to Doctor!"


	2. Reunion with the Old Girl

The two Doctors wandered across the junkyard belonging to I.M Foreman,

"How long have you been here then?"

"By here, do you mean Totter's Lane, or do you mean the planet Earth, Doc?" he chuckled,

"Not long, not long..."

They approached the First Doctor's TARDIS and the owner searched for his key. The Tenth Doctor walked around the side of the blue box and stroked her panels;

"Hello old girl... Well, young girl I suppose. You're still yet to explore, and you're going to have a great time."

The Doctor cocked his head as he heard the door open and he eagerly followed his first incarnation inside.

"Oh yes! The classic theme, I remember this! I've still got the roundels." The beaming Doctor bounced around the console room, he snapped on his glasses and inspected the console.

"Oh, you are beautiful..." He was cut short as he glanced over at his younger, but older-looking self, an uneasy and disapproving look on his face.

"Ooh sorry Doctor. Feeling a bit of a third wheel? A lot more history, I suppose..."

He started gesturing between himself and the TARDIS but again stopped.

The First Doctor leaned over the console and pushed a button,"Now, young man, I don't know what you get up to in the future, hmm. And I've allowed you in here at heightened risk to both me and my ship..."

The Tenth Doctor gawped, wanting to say something. "You may be the older age-wise, but attitude I'm not so sure. You've arrived here in my timeline, so you run to my rules, and most importantly, you respect my TARDIS."

The Tenth Doctor stood up straight, a confused and concerned look on his face, "Are you alright, Doctor?"

The First Doctor put a hand to his head but then nodded, "Yes, yes, skinny boy, I'm perfectly alright."

Just as the Doctor had finished his sentence, the inner doors started whooshing and slowly opening, and in stepped a teenage girl. She stopped at the sight of this other man on the other side of the room.

She turned to her Doctor; "Grandfather?" Her Doctor didn't look at her, instead the Tenth Doctor looked up and right into her eyes; "Hello, Susan."


	3. Enter Susan

**Sorry that this is short and has little content to it yet. The main story is still forming, and developing.**  
**I'm just seeing how this goes.**

"Who are you" Susan asked, looking directly at the Tenth Doctor, observing by his clothes that he wasn't from this era.

"Well..." he started, scratching the back of his head.

"Now, now..." interjected the First, I think I've got this one, Susan."

But the young girl hadn't finished, "Wait, was that another Police Box in the yard? That's a bit curious, don't you think, Grandfather?"

The First Doctor put an arm around her shoulder, "Don't fret child, cloaking devices are clever things."

The Tenth Doctor couldn't help himself; "What?!" the two other TARDIS travellers turned to look at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but a cloaking device? Really? Is that what we called it? It's a perception filter nowadays, I assume it's the same thing. Maybe not. You probably don't even have a name for the chameleon circuit yet either, that just fits under 'cloaking device' as well." He sighed. "You're so young, you , the ship... Very well, carry on..."

There was silence; "Who is this man, Grandfather?"

The Doctor chuckled; "Can't you see my dear? It's me, older me, but I look younger."

Susan looked shocked and then smiled. "Grandfather!"

The later incarnation waved, tentatively, "Hello Susan ." He gulped, this might be difficult.


	4. Tea and Biscuits

"Tea, my dear Doctor?"

"Oh, yes please. Good cup of tea, just what we need. Got any biscuits? Cow biscuits? Oink wafers? Hobnob? Got a hobnob? I love a good hobnob. Don't you Susan?"

She looked at him blankly – "Not really Doctor. But thank you, I think."

She looked over to where the other Doctor was, in the corner of the console room, fiddling with machinery. "We don't have any biscuits do we Grandfather?"

"Hmm? Ah no, I don't think so, child."

The Tenth Doctor sighed, "All of time and space, and you haven't even got biscuits..."

A chink of cups and saucers on a tray signalled the arrival of hot, steaming tea. The First Doctor served them up onto the table near the middle of the room and he pulled up some chairs. They sipped their tea for a good few minutes.

"So future me, what can you tell me that you've been up to without too much disturbance to the space-time continuum?"

The Doctor smirked, "There's about 200 years between us two right now. The continuum is already under enough strain."

He paused. "Although I will tell you this; there are so many wonderful worlds out there and so many amazing people. You've only just started. You'll find people to travel with who you'll never believe. You're going to see brilliant things, and terrible, terrible things. But, be careful..." A tear started to roll down his cheek.

Suddenly he winced sharply in pain and reached out towards Susan; "Gaah, no, no, not yet..."

"Come on, come on..."

"Please, not yet..."


	5. Time to go

**I'm sorry for the wait. To be honest, I wrote this a while ago and it never felt right.  
So, I've been putting this bit off.**

The First Doctor backed away, at first terrified at what had overcome his future incarnation. Then he started groaning in pain, as a throbbing headache came over him.

"Get out! I thought this might be dangerous, letting you on here. It seems I was right!"

The Tenth Doctor groaned, "Doctor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He struggled to his feet and walked to the doors briefly looking back. "I'll go. Now."

He walked out of the TARDIS and into the cold air of the junkyard, a voice called him back. "Doctor?" It was Susan, of course it was Susan. "What's the matter? What's wrong with you?"

"It's time to go." He said coarsely. "But, It was so good to see you Susan, thank you. The old girl landed me here I never thought she'd be tracking you" He managed to smile.

Susan glanced back inside the spaceship to see the white haired Doctor still clutching his head. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah he will. He won't remember this. And I'm afraid the time differential will make him a bit grumpy, a bit muddled. All because of me. Now go off and travel." He put his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel, quickly off to his ship.

"Goodbye, Grandfather!"

The Doctor had his key in the TARDIS door and took one last look at the silhouette of his granddaughter in the dim light and waved.

He sighed, "Well, Susan, I did come back."


End file.
